


Treasures In The Forest

by HellsLittleLiar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, But it's on purpose, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Yennefer wants a baby and Jaskier wants to give her one, but not in the way you'd expect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Treasures In The Forest

"Do you actually want to give birth?"

Yennefer froze at the bard's ridiculous question. She had thought they started getting along. They weren't quite friends, really, but she thought they were getting closer. She had never thought they would be purposely cruel to one another. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" She hissed at him. 

"Nothing." Jaskier shrugged. He didn't even bother looking up from where he scribbled in his notebook, either writing lyrics or stories or sketching. By all accounts, he appeared to not notice he had insulted her. "I just wandered if giving birth was a requirement or if you just wanted a baby in general."

Yes, he definitely hadn't noticed the insult. 

If the bard was asking the question in good faith, then Yennefer would answer it in good faith. She considered the question for a moment. Did she wish to give birth? She knew she wanted a baby who was just hers, who would not be taken from her by assassins or their biological parents or by idiotic witchers who decided to claim the law of surprise on a whim. It would have been ideal for her to be able to retain her choice when she ascended at Aretuza. 

She did not need to birth the baby herself, as long as the baby was hers, Yennefer concluded. 

Istredd had accused her once, of choosing power above all else but that wasn't quite true. Yennefer desired more than anything to be important to someone and who could be more important than one's mother? She wanted someone to need her and who would need her more than a helpless, sweet baby? The simple fact of life was that a baby needed a mother and Yennefer wanted to mother a baby. If she could raise a child, she would love them, care for them, far better than her own parents did for her. She would not allow Aretuza or Ban Ard to take them away from her, if they displayed the same Chaos that resided in her. She would train then herself if she had to, but she would not allow their choices to be taken from them like hers had been.

"Giving birth is not a... Requirement." She finally answered the bard's question. "I simply want to be a mother to a child."

"Oh." Jaskier paused his scribbling to look up at her with innocent confusion. "Then why don't you just go get one?"

Yennefer rolled her eyes. "I cannot just go get one. Where do you think babies come from? Is your education truly as lacking as I always suspected."

"Well," Jaskier diplomatically ignored the jibe. "Does it have to be a baby?"

"Preferably." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because there's lots of children just running around in forests! A baby will probably be a lot harder to find but I'm sure we can figure something out!" He flailed his arms around enthusiastically as he talked. 

Yennefer scoffed. "Do you not think I would be aware of children I could possibly take in?"

He gasped dramatically and pretended to faint dead away, landing in a heap on Geralt's lap. Geralt, who had been silently letting them have their strange little conversation without interruption, finally decided to speak up. "Jaskier, I have never seen children in the woods."

"Betrayal!" Jaskier wailed, pointing an accusing finger at Geralt's face. "Betrayal by my Witcher! Oh, jail! Jail for Geralt for a thousand years!"

"Bard," Yennefer said gently. "Don't you think I would know if there was a baby in this forest."

"I don't think you spend enough of your time in the woods, actually." He said. "I can't believe neither of you believe me!"

Jaskier jumped to his feet and for a second, Yennefer thought he was about to burst out into song. She would never admit to it, but she did enjoy his ridiculously insulting songs. He had a particular talent for those and he tended to be able to make one up on the spot whenever he felt insulted. She was looking forward to the day she finally insulted him enough to get her own song. She didn't count Her Sweet Kiss towards it because it so obviously wasn't about her. She smirked at Geralt who had brought his hands up to brace Jaskier's fall and hadn't put them down when Jaskier had jumped up. 

Jaskier sighed loudly. "If you do not believe me, then I shall just have to prove it to you." He turned to walk into the dense treeline.

Geralt shot to his feet and grabbed Jaskier's wrist to prevent him from walking further. Jaskier turned to look at him expectantly. 

"You should not go into the forest alone, especially not to prove a point."

"Don't worry, my dear." Jaskier patted his cheek reassuringly and Yennefer waited for the wave of jealousy and resentment that didn't come. "I am only walking through to the town in that direction." He gestured vaguely behind him. "You can hear that far, can't you?"

"Only if you scream." Geralt grumbled.

"Then if I run into trouble, I shall scream." Jaskier chirped gently and disengaged his wrist from Geralt's grip. Geralt let him go, not looking particularly happy about it, but Yennefer was pleased to see that he was allowing people to make their own decisions.

Yennefer was also pleased to hear that Geralt would know if the bard got into trouble. She had secretly been worried too. Not that she would tell him that. Ever. 

"Great! Now that's solved, I shall be on my way and when I make my triumphant return, our dear Yennefer will have her baby!"

"Do not make promises you are not able to keep, bard." Yennefer warned. 

"I would never do such a thing!" Jaskier denied, calling the words over his shoulder as he left their campsite. 

She waited until his back was turned before she sent a strong protective spell towards him. He shivered as the Chaos hit his back but did not stop or acknowledge the strange feeling. 

"I saw that." Geralt whispered to her, smirking. 

"Saw what?" She sniffed delicately before she turned back to her book. Now she could finally take her time reading and not be bothered by adorable bards and their incessant, annoying questions that took far too much mental work to answer. 

* * *

Geralt had managed two hours before he began shifting around anxiously and glancing towards the trees where Jaskier disappeared. Yennefer knew he hadn't heard any screams or else he would have pealed off into the woods without so much as a by-your-leave while drawing his sword. It wasn't until the late evening, when the day turned to dusk, that Yennefer started to worry. 

She raised herself smoothly to her feet and ignored how Geralt hopped up far too quickly to his feet, obviously pent up with nervous energy. "The bard has been gone for far too long, don't you think?" She asked as casually as she could. "He's likely ran into trouble. We should go and save him."

Geralt nodded in agreement and reached up to grab his silver sword, but then he froze. He lowered his hand.

"Jaskier is returning. I can hear him." 

Yennefer let out a sigh of relief, not bothering to hide it. Geralt was far too preoccupied with his own concern to notice anyway. 

"There are two other sets of footsteps with him." Geralt informed her.

"Nilfgaard?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "Too light. No armour."

The bard burst through the treeline and called back to his new companions. "Here they are! I told you they were close!" But his arms did not flail around as they usually did while he spoke. Because his arms were preoccupied. He was holding something, a little, tiny bundle, something delicate, breakable...precious. 

Yennefer was so focused on what Jaskier cradled in his arms that she almost did not notice the two small children who trailed after him. A little blonde girl with wide green eyes and a small elf-boy with a terrified gaze. As soon as she saw Geralt, the girl gasped and sprinted forwards into his arms. She hugged him tightly around the middle, her eyes closing as she rested her head on his chest. "It's really you." She whispered. "My name is Ciri and you're my destiny, Geralt of Rivia."

The girl must be Geralt's child of surprise then. It was certainly no shock to Yennefer that she had found him before he managed to get himself together enough to begin searching. 

Yennefer turned back to face the bard who was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet and, when she looked at him, he immediately held out the bundle in his arms towards her. She moved forward to take it and gasped as she realised he had handed her a baby. An actual baby! She fell to her knees in shock and felt tears roll down her face silently as she stared, unblinking, at the small being in her arms. She held a baby in her arms. Jaskier had given her a baby! How? Where had he found them? He had brought to her a child. Jaskier had given her a child.

Jaskier. She looked up to find him crouched next to her looking concerned, his hands hovering hesitantly over her shoulders, as though he wasn't sure how to comfort her. Geralt made a concerned noise from across the camp, the princess tucked safely underneath his arm. She ignored him and reached up to grab one of Jaskier's hands with her own and held on tightly. 

"You have delivered me a child."

"Yeah, well, yeah, not quite how I would have put it but I suppose it's true."

"What would you have as payment?" She demanded. He could ask for anything from her at this point. Anything.

Jaskier blinked, confused. "Nothing? I don't want payment for this?"

"You must want something, bard, I must give you payment in return for this."

"But I don't want anything! I don't even own this baby!"

She felt icy dread crawl through her. "You...stole this baby?"

He waved off her concerns. "Of course not! I just went to that town over there-" he gestured vaguely behind him. "-and I asked them if they had any spare orphan babies and they did! So they gave me this one and she hasn't even got a name yet so you can name her yourself!"

What a fucking ridiculous man. 

"If you will not take payment, then I shall grant you a reward." Yennefer insisted as she let Jaskier pull her up to a standing position, both of them careful not to jostle her new daughter awake. Her daughter. She had a daughter.

She used Jaskier's hand to pull him slightly off balance towards her and pressed her lips firmly against his. He squeaked in surprise before he returned the kiss. She moaned. He was good at it. She wasn't surprised but she would also never admit that to his face. She might consider admitting it behind his back, where he would never find out. 

Geralt made a choked noise which Yennefer ignored in favour of leaning further into the kiss and parting her lips slightly. When they finally separated, they both wore pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. 

They turned to face Geralt who had also turned pink, his eyes wide and his pupils blown up to almost cover his golden irises. He looked alarmed at his own reaction. Yennefer smirked. Maybe if Geralt was a good boy, Jaskier and her might consent to give him an encore to their little show. She glanced to the bard next to her and, to her surprise, found the same spark of mischief in his eyes as she was certain was in her own. He grinned and winked at her, as though he knew exactly what she was thinking. Perhaps he did, since it seemed he could create miracles.

Yennefer looked down at her daughter, whom she cradled gently in her arms and felt overcome with the soft, warm feeling of unconditional love. She looked at her bard and her Witcher and found that she was filled with an incredibly similar feeling. 

Geralt had his child surprise and Yennefer had her baby, but what would happen to the elf-child? She would take him in too, if he wanted her to, although he was not the baby she wanted. She found, as she cradled the baby in her arms, that she felt more open, more willing to accept other children in her life. "What of the boy?" She asked. 

"Oh, right! He's going to become my apprentice, right Dara?"

Dara looked embarrassed but he nodded in agreement. 

Yennefer snorted in amusement. "Did you seriously go out into the woods and bring back a child for each of us?"

"Yeah, well, yeah. You didn't believe me! I told you, you can just go into the woods and get a child and nobody will be mad at you 'cause none of them have parents!"

She raised her eyebrows, now concerned. "Are these not the first children you have abducted from the forest?"

"Nope!" He did not bother to clarify further. 

"And this is a regular occurrence for you? Stealing children?"

"Don't make it sound so villainous." Jaskier pouted. "I only heroically rescue children from the forest when they don't want to be in there and then I take them to my friends who want to have children."

"And what about the baby? Why would a random town hand over their orphan children to a complete stranger?" She asked. Geralt blinked and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well, you see, I'm not a complete stranger!" He said and hopped up onto a tree trunk to use as a stage. "Gather 'round, ladies, gentleman, witchers, and allow me to tell you the tale of how an entire town in the middle of nowhere became convinced that I am a god."

"They what‽" Came a chorus of four separate voices, as Jaskier cackled in amusement at their confusion.

Yennefer gracefully sat down on her log next to the campfire to listen to Jaskier's story of how a group of common townsfolk accidentally mistook him for a god. She did her best to pay attention, but found herself far too distracted by the little bundle in her arms. For perhaps the first time in her life, she felt at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Yennefer wanting a baby is a stand-in for wanting to be given her autonomy back and her anger at her school for taking her decisions from her. But in this oneshot... She just Want Baby.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a comment <3


End file.
